As is known in the art, it is describable to provide an indication that the air filter used in an internal combustion engine is in need of maintenance, such as when it becomes clogged or sufficiently dirty to adversely effect engine performance. Further, any system and method used to provide such indication must be relatively inexpensive yet reliable enough to minimize false maintenance requirement indications.